


Twilight x Reader

by ACupOf_Pudding



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Breaking Dawn, F/M, Forks Washington, Vampires, Wolves, eclipse - Freeform, new moon, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACupOf_Pudding/pseuds/ACupOf_Pudding
Summary: Just a bunch of Twilight x Reader fics I've written. More will be added whenever I post a new Twilight fic.





	Twilight x Reader

Much as you blame yourself / You can’t be blamed for the way that you feel / Had no example of a love / That was even remotely real / How can you understand something that you never had / If you let me I can help you out with all of that…

[Y/n] stormed past the students with tears rolling down her face. She knew it was too good to be true, but she was dumb enough to believe him. Why would someone like Dalton Wayne, who’s every girl’s dream, like someone like her? He doesn’t. He doesn’t like her, and pretty much asked her out on a dare. “I wanted to see what it was like to be with a big chick,” he claimed.   
From afar, Seth’s blood boiled. Seth couldn’t comprehend how someone could treat an individual like this. He wanted to go over to Dalton and teach him a lesson. He wanted to go teach him a thing or two about respecting women, especially his imprint [y/n]. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Seth, calm down,” Seth turned his head and saw Jacob, Embry and Quil standing there. 

“How can I calm down? That’s my imprint,” 

“We know that, but she doesn’t,” Embry added. 

“And she would know if Sam would let me tell her!” Seth glared at the three of them. 

“Do you really want to bring her into this world where vampires and werewolves exist?” Quil asked. Quil had a point. As much as he wanted to be around her 24/7, this world wasn’t what it seemed; it actually a lot more dangerous. Seth sighed, taking a look in the direction you took off in. He shut his locker and headed to class, only hoping you’d be alright.  
I can see the pain behind your eyes / It’s been there for quite awhile / I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile / I would like to show you what true love can really do… 

[y/n] peered over the edge of the cliff. Was she going to end it all? Was she really going to jump? Yes, yes, she was. She finally had enough of it all: the bullying, the physical and verbal abuse from her father, the fighting from her parents, all of it. All she wanted was to escape the pain. 

She tried to run away, but she wouldn’t get very far. And each time she ran away, she’d only be brought back home by Charlie. It was then her father would care; he would only care because he was in front of the cops. If only Charlie knew what was really going on.

She took one last look over the edge and jumped muttering a ‘I’m sorry, I love you mom,’ under her breath. 

Her body hit the water hard. The current dragged her further into the dark, murky water. Soon, black spots cloud her vision. Her eyes closed slowly as she welcomed death.  
From the sands of the beach, Paul pointed out a figure on the cliff. The group watch on in horror was this person jumped. Seth, who was sitting between Jacob and Embry, had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. His conscience said his imprint was in danger. 

Racing to the cliff, he jumped in after [y/n]. Seth swam to you, grabbing your body and bringing it to shore.

“Is she dead?” Jacob asked.

“She’s not dead Jake,” Seth said, while doing chest compressions. When he saw it wasn’t working, he put his mouth on yours and began mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. “come on…”

“Seth,” Sam placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to peel him off of you. 

“NO! I won’t give up on her,” Seth cried out. He blew in your mouth one more time, hoping it worked. Seth was relieved when [y/n]’s head turned sideways to cough out water. Seth looked up towards Sam, and he nodded his head.

“How about we give these two a moment,” Sam ushered the group away. Once they were far enough away, Seth helped her sit up. 

“You shouldn’t have done that. You should’ve just let me drown,”

“Why?” he asked.

“Because I wanted to escape the pain,” 

Seth’s heart hurt. He hated seeing his imprint in pain. Sighing, he grabbed your hands in his. “There’s something I need to tell you, please don’t freak out. I’m a shape shifter,”

“I’m sorry… what?”

“A shape shifter. I turn into a werewolf, but there’s something else you should know as well,”

“And that is?”

“There’s this thing called Imprinting. It’s not like love at first sight, really. It’s more like gravity moves suddenly. It’s not the earth holding you here anymore; she does. You become whatever she needs you to be; whether that’s a protector, or a lover, or a friend.“ 

“So I’m your imprint?” She was stunned silent. She could hardly believe someone like Seth would even want someone like her. 

“Yeah, you are,” 

“Why me though? Why not someone that’s prettier and skinnier than me?”

“Here’s the thing [y/n], I don’t them. The only person I want is you. I know it’s going to take time, but I wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile. I would like to show you what true love can really do,” 

She had a feeling that everything from that point on would be alright. And somehow she convinced herself that Seth Clearwater would be a blessing in disguise. 

Let me love you / And I will love you / Until you learn to love yourself / Let me love you / A heart of numbness / Is brought to life / I’ll take you there…   
Let me love you / And I will love you / Until you learn to love yourself/ Let me love you / I know your trouble / Don’t be afraid, oh, I can help…


End file.
